new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Training Guide
In order to have a character become capable in combat, they are needed to be trained. While every character is trained at the Academy in the basics and should have some fundamental aspects of combat mastered there is always room to improve. Reasons to train There are a few reasons why somebody should invest time and effort in training their character. Next, to that the most logical reason is that they want their characters to grow and become stronger, you need to ask yourself the question if that is the only reason for training your character. Isn't it also interesting to show that your character is unable to grasp a certain field or skill, making them still learn (thus develop and grow) from it? How? Very simple: knowing what their talent and forte's are. While everybody has a particular amount of talent, one shouldn't forget that having a skill in all the fields can be frowned upon and that training is also a way to show that you're willing to put effort into making your character grow. Next, to that, another important reason is fun! What is more, fun to try to make your character try to learn something? Trying to follow in the footsteps of a mentor and sensei or try to be innovative? Thus to start training, try to think first of what reason you have for it. Don't just go always for the need to become stronger, but instead, also try now and then to train your character in other aspects than just skill. Knowledge is after all required to master and learn complicated techniques, but it can also serve in the fact that your character knows how to combat other fields, chakra natures and what not. How much effort should be put into a training to learn something? This is a question that quite a few people have asked and wondered about. Is it okay for a character to instantly grasp a complicated technique? Would it be okay to just spend one or three paragraphs into training and then requesting a B-ranked technique? The answer to that depends on several variables that vary from characters. *How much does the character know of the field? Does it know the basic of how the particular field or skill works? *How much talent does the character have in the field? Is she/he particularly skilled in the said field/skill to grasp the basics of the new technique or such fast? *Does the character get any help from anybody that has knowledge, experience or knows how to do the said technique or about the field that the skill/technique is deprived off? *Has the character any experience with the said field? As you can see there are thus several questions that can be asked when somebody wishes to know how long or how much effort they need to put into a training or several training posts to learn something. Let's use an example: The Nimatsu clan are specialised in several martial arts, such as kendo/kenjutsu. The art of wielding a sword and stab/slash your foe with it. This can make it 'easier' for a Nimatsu to learn about it, but what if the said Nimatsu isn't particular skilled in the field? Our example Nimatsu is, however, somebody who has studied it, watched others train and requested aid to become better in hacking and slashing his foes. From this, we can conclude that it won't be one training post that the example Nimatsu will be a master swordsman because he just did one training. It is normal to see him trying to become better in training his body, his knowledge and gaining experience in order to become a better swordsman. This doesn't mean that a talented person can get away with just one training post in order to become better. Even talented people need to learn and put effort into becoming better. People shouldn't also forget that even non-talented people can shine in a field with given practice and knowledge. Don't look surprised when somebody who has trained more also knows more, able to counter and kick the ass of your talented character that never put effort into learning more about a field. Example of a decent training post? Glad you asked. Let's grab some training post and state why they are good, okay? Training with a mentor/sensei about knowledge. #Insert quotation later. Example of training with practice: #Insert quotation later. This is a part where the participant is getting training on how to use a weapon and the basic, making not only the character more aware of how important the basics are but also the writer. Some writers take the basics for granted, not knowing however what they truly are. This isn't a bad thing, but it is a reason why training with a sensei/somebody that is experienced in a field can be of great use. Does this, however, mean you always need to train with somebody that is experienced or knowledgeable about something you wish your character to indulge in? No. Not at all! You could easily train by yourself. Show that motivation and effort! It is great to see a character trying to train and study on their own. And it doesn't always need to be lengthy. A good example of a solo training can be found in the spoiler below. #Insert quotation later. And while the examples are written and accepted, do know that both characters that were trained, or did a training by themselves, didn't right away ask to update their CS with hoping that it would improve their skill or gain a new technique. The progress of training isn't usually fast and mastering a particular skill, ability, technique or style can take time. Conclusion? Training can be fun. Everybody has their own preference and way how they like to train. Just keep in mind that training can be more than just making your character stronger. It can show their flaws, their personality and else helping others. Perhaps something you can write about when you're bored next time or having a nice idea on how to train your character. In short : One can never have enough training, but should have enough patience. Do you have some training suggestions? A few examples of canon can be: Cliff Climbing Practice Tree Climbing Practice Water Surface Walking Practice Leaf Concentration A training made within the RP for chakra control. Of course, there are many ways of trying to train in ways your can figure out yourself. Hope this was of any help and good luck training! Category:Training Category:Guide